<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Curse Eyes by CoopPenny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297472">Killing Curse Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny'>CoopPenny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Harry, Kidnapping, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Powerful Gellert Grindelwald, Prisoner Harry Potter, Scarred Harry Potter, Scars, Self-Doubt, Swordfighting, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gellert Grindelwald was always sure about his actions and his righteous path to free the Wizarding world from suppression, but that was before a young man, practically a boy appears in his fortress, killing curse eyes haunted and far too old for someone so young, containing secrets and truths that Gellert would rather not face…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gellert Grindelwald &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Fanfiction Favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Killing Curse Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gellert has big plans.</p><p>Not only does he have huge aspirations for himself, but he knows that he can lead all of Wizard kind, his fellow brothers and sisters, to the top of the food chain, superior to humans in every way. Gellert wanted to get them out of the shadows, to stop scrounging around and scuttling in the dark like rats when it came to the laws that divided the Wizards and the Muggles apart. He would lead them into a new and peaceful age and claim their top seat in the world as they were entitled to.</p><p>Obviously, Gellert was met with resistance. This was expected. There would always be those that feared the change that he told them about, turning his inspirational thoughts into words scared them, but he had faith that the opposers would have a change of heart when his plans were put into place - his ideals starting to become a reality. Gellert knew he was right and he knew that this was what was best for Wizards kind.</p><p>Never before had the Great Gellert Grindelwald been held back by doubt or uncertainty in his plans, for he knew himself to be right. That is until something peculiar happened…</p><p>It had been a quiet day for the German, a thing that was few and far between now that his thoughts were turning into actions and he was the most wanted Wizard in the world and was sneered at by the ‘light’ for being a Dark Lord when he was startled out of his peace by crashes and yelling. Calmly, the blonde stood from his chair and walked in the direction of the sudden noise and commotion. When he got close enough, he heard shouts and spells and casting. An attack. Stepping into the room, mismatched eyes surveyed his surroundings and he almost couldn’t keep the expression of shock from his face when he saw the scene before him.</p><p>It was not an attack.</p><p>It was a boy.</p><p>A pitch-black mane of short, untameable hair swished and flitted about as the young man, who couldn’t be any older than a teenager, one that must have just graduated from school, twirling, dodging and casting with an air of deadliness and finesse that Gellert had never seen on one so young before. The moves and the power and speed of his curses told Gellert that the young man, the child, had a lot of experience and enough power to hold off six fully grown and powerful Wizards and Witches. It was impressive. Beautiful, even. But still a threat.</p><p>The young man hadn’t yet seen Gellert enter the room and the dark lord made sure to take full advantage of that as he flicked his wand and, in seconds, the boy was wrapped firmly in snaking ropes that pulled him harshly to his knees.</p><p>The lad barely made a grunt as he tried to twist and struggle from the bindings, teeth-gritting with displeasure when Gellert’s closest follower stepped up to the bound boy and snatched his wand from his fingers.</p><p>When the room was silent with only the boy’s light panting breaths to be heard, the German turned chilling eyes to his conscious followers, four of them had been taken down by the boy, and lifted his chin with his arms folded neatly behind his back as he spoke to them in a commanding tone, “What happened?”</p><p>“My lord,” a nameless witch started, her head bowing slightly in respect, “The boy suddenly appeared in the room, as if by apparition, but when we went to subdue him for questioning, he resisted.”</p><p>“And ten of you couldn’t do this?” he asked, pale eyebrow-raising with disbelief, surely these followers of his were not this incompetent.</p><p>There was an awkward silence around the room and a few sent a few scathing glares towards the boy, who’s panting breathes had quietened with his head bowed enough for his dark fringe to obscure his face. A Wizard spoke up this time, dark eyes glaring at the boy before focusing on Gellert with a hard, respecting look, “He proved to be a formidable foe, my Lord.”</p><p>The dark lord hummed, clearly unimpressed by their failure. He subtly tilted his head and within seconds, all of his followers had filtered out of the room, their unconscious comrades behind levitated out behind them. When the door was closed, Gellert wasted no time in securing it with wards and privacy spells to ensure that he and the boy were left alone.</p><p>The silence continued to stretch between them and tension started to thicken in the air to a point where Gellert could probably slice it with a cutting jinx. Slowly, the blonde man stepped around the boy, taking in his hunched form with curious mismatched eyes. The young man was odd, to say the least. He had dark shaggy hair and pale flesh, he was lithely muscled in a way that Magical people rarely were, but he was also short to the point where he was just below average height and wore… strange clothes. The clothes were what Gellert would call ‘muggle’, though he’d never seen a muggle, nor a Wizard, wear, the trousers were denim, like a farmer, but had the colour of dark blue and shaped his legs nicely in a fashion that the German was unfamiliar with; his shirt wasn’t button down and over that was an odd shirt, which was a button-down but was not done up, which was too large for the boy’s frame with a faded red with black square lines patterning the soft-looking material; his shoes were something that Gellert couldn’t even begin to describe, other than they were not the traditional leather-bound boots and leather polished shoes that every man and woman wore.</p><p>The boy was a mystery.</p><p>And he still hadn’t looked up at Gellert.</p><p>“Look at me, boy,” the dark lord asked, tone as soft and alluring as it always was when talking to a non-follower.</p><p>The boy didn’t lookup. He didn’t even twitch or acknowledge the powerful man before him, which only served to irk the dark lord.</p><p>Giving into frustrations, the man strode towards the still boy and grabbed a hand full of hair, before yanking his head back, while hissing, “I said, look at me!” All words seemed to dry up in Gellert’s throat after that as he looked down at the child, who couldn’t have been more than seventeen, or eighteen. The boy’s face had been marked from the previous battle, long ago, something that was odd for Grindelwald to see on such a young face. There was a scar on the boy’s forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt, the old and faded wound zig-zagging from his hairline to the top of his high cheekbone, slicing his eyebrow and barely missing his eye along the way. Another scar was on there, one that was on the opposite side of his face and sliced along his cheek down to the edge of his chin and nicking his neck, this scar was more recent than the other. But what was most striking about the boy, other than his scars and his youth, was his eyes. Merlin, Gellert didn’t think he’d ever seen such a shade of green in a person’s eyes before, and as they glared up fiercely into black and ice-blue eyes, they almost glowed as bright at the killing curse.</p><p>The hold in the boy’s hair had gone lax, his pale hand stroking the short strands that left like black silk between his deftly long fingers as his other hand fell to cup the youth’s chin to keep it lifted up to face the dark lord. The hand in the boy’s hair slowly travelled down to trace the scars on his face, fingers tenderly trailing along with the marks. He nearly flinched away when he felt the echo of disgustingly dark magic in the boy’s lightning scar, someone else’s magic that had died within the wound, but there was still the echo of what it used to be. Gellert loved dark magic, but this was almost too sickening stand, and Gellert wondered why someone had attacked the boy with such disgusting magic…</p><p>As the German looked down at the young man, he couldn’t help but feel that he had survived and fought in a war that Gellert had not been privy to. Sure there was the muggle war that many Wizards had fought in as well, but the boy would have been too young to fight in it - he was too young to fight in any war, now.</p><p>“Who are you?” the blonde questioned, tone soft once more, but the strange boy only glared up at him, understanding in his eyes that were bright with defiance. The silence continued and Gellert sighed when he knew that he wasn’t going to get an answer from the young intruder anytime soon. “Very well, then,” he sighed with disappointment before he whispered the spell, loud enough for the boy to hear him, green eyes widening with horror before he slammed his eyes closed and scrunched his face with concentration.</p><p>Occlumency didn’t seem to be the boy’s strong point as walls tried to rise in order to protect his own mind from Gellert, but the powerful dark lord easily manoeuvred around them. Well, it wasn’t that the boy was terrible, but that his mental shields had been destroyed and battered so much that he was barely able to begin to protect his mind, the walls shaking and crumbling as they tried to rise to the boy’s defence. Gellert had seen that type of damage before, but never so extensive and on someone much older than the child before him. The damage had been a result of forceful entry, much like Gellert, but with a want to cause as much pain and torment to the boy as possible, and the cruciatus curse, which had been inflicted upon the boy again and again if the scarring along his mental walls were anything to go by. Why would anyone want to torture a child and a magical child, at that?</p><p>More carefully than the previous intruders, Grindelwald moved easily around the damaged walls and into the boy’s mind. The space was quiet for a moment before information seemed to slam into the dark lord - Freak - Boy-Who-Lived - Saviour - Harry Potter - Lord Hadrian James Potter. “AVADA KEDAVRA!” - The darkness of his cupboard surrounding him on all sides as he tried to ignore the stinging on his back from his Uncle’s belt - “Get back here, Freak!” - “You’re a Wizard Harry” the half-giant man stated - “Neither can live while the other survives”. “Ron Weasley” a bright red-headed kid - the kid was older, staring at Harry with jealousy - lying on the ground, blood all over the floor from the missing chunk of flesh in his shoulder - young and happy with a bright blue-eyed smile - “No, you don’t know how it feels! Your parents are dead. You have no family.” - an older teenager covered with ash and dried blood, with haunted eyes as he looked at where the battle had taken place. “Hermione Granger” a muggleborn - a bright girl with bushy hair - “If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too!” - older and beautiful with a flowing dress as she floated down the stairs - “Just because you’ve got an emotional rage of a teaspoon” - old and haunted eyes set on a young, dirtied face as she silently curled her fingers around Harry’s as they looked down at the dead couple before them. A pair of young, red-headed twins, laughing happily and pranking - Fred and George - “I’m Gred and he’s Forge!” - one, older and without an ear and blood oozed from the wound - one hunched over the other twin that was still with wide, vacant eyes. “Every great Wizrad in history started out as nothing more than we are now. Students. If they can do it, why not us?” - a crowd of students, of all houses, practising, learning, preparing for war as Harry trained them to defend themselves when adults refused to - in detention as he was forced to do lines with a blood quill - scars, ‘I must not tell lies’. A man - “Sirius Black” - thin and crazed looking - “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” - smiling down at Harry with love and fondness - looking at Harry as life slowly escaped his warm brown eyes and he fell back into the pale wisps of the veil that took his body. A young boy dressed in yellow, eyes wide and dead as Harry sobbed and cried over him - Cedric - “Expelliarmus!”. A small house elf - “Dobby is a free elf!” - the small body lying and dying in Harry’s arms as he pulled the blood-soaked dagger from the elf’s stomach - “What a beautiful place, to be with friends…”. Voldemort - a noseless man that looked hardly human with power and insanity bright in his crimson eyes - “You-Know-Who” - “Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, come to die…” - Tom Riddle - a dark-eyed emotionless child. Dumbledore - old with a long white beard and long white hair, eccentrically coloured clothes and half-moon glasses - “So when the time comes, the boy must die?” “Yes…” - “A part of Voldemort lives inside of him” - a hand that was slowly turning black as he died - a flash of green light as he fell from the tower, dead before he even hit the ground - “Do not pity the dead, Harry, pity the living”. War - death - destruction - pain - regret - </p><p>“Enough!” Gellert shouted as he ripped himself away from the youth’s mind, panting heavily and shaking at the intensity of the continuous flashes of memories that turned sour with death and war. There were only so many child deaths that the German could witness…</p><p>The boy - Harry - was also shaking in his bonds and silent as hot tears trailed down his cheeks from closed eyes. The future. This child was from the future… The German stared at Harry, wondering how someone so young, so innocent, could suffer through all of that. A child soldier, that’s what the boy was and Gellert’s heart broke a little bit at that truth. The future was supposed to be prosperous and free for all Wizard kind! How had he failed so spectacularly?</p><p>As if sensing eyes on him, killing curse green eyes, impossibly brighter now with his tears, shot open to meet brown and blue with a deathly glare. This child was powerful. More powerful and more knowledgable than Gellert had first expected of him.</p><p>“Harry Potter,” the blonde nodded. The boy certainly looked like a Potter with his untameable dark hair that they were especially known for, “You are a long way from home, my child.” he stated bluntly as he gently wiped hot tears from the youth’s scarred cheek.</p><p>“I gathered that,” the youth spoke for the first time, voice deep and British, as he tried to pull his face away from the German’s reach, but stopped when his large pale hands-only followed, “Who are you?”</p><p>This gave Gellert Grindelwald pause, hands stilling over the boy’s face as he looked down into green-green eyes with mild shock. The boy was from the future and yet, he did not know the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald by sight. Offence and anger stirred in his chest. How could the Wizarding world have dismissed him so quickly? Narrowed eyes stared down into the unflinching green, “I feel as if I should kill your history teachers in the future…”</p><p>“I only had one and he was a ghost, so…” Harry trailed off and attempted his shrug as he momentarily forgot about his tight bindings.</p><p>Gellert had little to say in response to that and so decided to dismiss it entirely, “My name is Gellert Grindelwald.”</p><p>Green eyes light up in recognition before they dim with helplessness, “I remember reading about you,” Harry nodded, “What year is it?”</p><p>“23rd September 1927,” the blonde offered.</p><p>The teen hummed, “Sixty-five years…” he muttered to himself, before his eyes flashed to Gellert again, “Where am I?”</p><p>A pale eyebrow rose at the boy’s demanding tone and had to subdue the smile that wanted to twitch onto his lips as he shook his head, refusing to say a word on the matter.</p><p>The time traveller only narrowed his eyes further, lips pursing with displeasure as he turned away from the German, “You’re not gonna let me go, are you?”</p><p>“No, my dear boy,” Gellert smirked at the question, as he took a step back from his bound prisoner, “You have desirable information in your mind that I will not allow to fall into enemy hands. I’m sure you can understand.” he finished, his voice like a river of silver as he spoke to the boy.</p><p>The teen huffed, a bitter smile on his lips as he bobbed his head in understanding, “I understand just fine… Just make it quick and as painless as possible.” he stated as he looked challengingly into mismatched eyes as he prepared himself for any coming pain upon his death.</p><p>The boy did not understand.</p><p>“No, my child,” Grindelwald denied with a shake of his head, “I do not kill my own kind unless I have to.”</p><p>After safely transporting the teenager in one of his many large spare bedrooms, powerful wards and charms that were layered and strengthened were placed to keep the boy contained, for Grindelwald had witnessed Harry being more than competent when fighting multiple opponents and he’d gauged his powers from the memories that he’d been privy to before he pulled himself out. Understandably, Harry was not happy. But Gellert cared not for the boy’s happiness, just that he was safe and secure from those, other than Gellert, that would use him. The German didn’t even want to begin to think what the Ministry would do to the boy if they ever found out he had detailed knowledge pertaining to the future - especially with how desperate and irrational they had become lately…</p><p>The first thing that Gellert forced the boy to do was to get rid of those ghastly clothes, which he was very stubborn about. The black dress trousers, crisp white linen button-down shirt and dark green waistcoat would have looked brilliant on the young man, bringing out his subtle curves and the strong lines of his shoulders and would have made his green eyes almost enchanting. However, for some unforeseen reason, the man protested greatly against the ‘old clothes’, preferring the strange muggle clothing that he claimed to be more comfortable in defence to Grindelwald’s want for ‘fashion’. The end result was the miserable teen dressed in Gellert’s meticulous finery when the dark lord had banished the offending items when Harry had been sleeping in his nightwear, making the German very smug indeed. Something which Harry responded by throwing slurs at him in French - never before had Gellert heard such a flowery and beautiful language be used in such a vulgar way.</p><p>For the most part, after a few weeks of near-successful escapes, Harry seemed to clam down and would even play a game of Wizard’s chest with Gellert when he was bored enough to sit still for a few minutes, though it was clear that he was waiting for the most opportune moment.</p><p>Gellert didn’t ask the green-eyed teen much more about the future. It was clear that Harry had little understanding in this particular time-era or the coming war that Grindelwald was determined to lead and bring the world to acknowledge them as the superior race. The only thing that the blonde could infer was that Gellert had lost to Dumbledore and so he had to make sure that his and Dumbledore’s final show-down never happened. And while Gellert did not gain all the knowledge from Harry’s mind before he’d pulled back from the violent and deathly lifestyle that the child had lived thus far, he’d learned enough to be sure of the genuine immediate future.</p><p>The boy unnerved his followers. The German could see it in their eyes when he orders them to deliver his meal to him, the fear and uncertainty that flashes in their depths before it vanished as they went to do his bidding. They were intimidated by Harry. They could feel his power that came off of him, a mere taste that, while not as powerful as their Dark Lord, was still much more powerful than their own. They were unnerved by the deep scars he showed easily on his person, the scarring on his youthful face and bared arms from his neatly rolled-up sleeves, exposing the slashes from grazed curses flung his way, the faded chafing scars from too-tight shackles, the etched words on the back of his hand and the dark abrasion scarring that littered his thin fingers. They were especially afraid of his green eyes that settled on them, the exact shade of the killing curse, made brighter with the waistcoat that Grindelwald made him wear. It didn’t help when Harry stared at them when they delivered his food, not saying a word, not even moving an inch, his eyes burning into them as they entered and then practically fled from his room. Harry had tried to same tactics on Gellert, but the blonde had remained unaffected.</p><p>In truth, Gellert didn’t like the scars upon the youth, it made him look damaged and used. It made it look like Harry had lead and survived a war. The German had offered the teenager a potion that would make his scars fade away, thinking that the young war veteran would want to be rid of the reminders, but he had been surely wrong when Harry had silently and wandlessly shattered the vial in Gellert’s hand, anger and power swirling in those deep green depths. The dark lord had found out the hard way, through the angsty teen shouting and raging at him that Harry didn’t want to lose his scars, saying that he wasn’t ashamed of them nor did he need to be, for they showed people that he survived, that he was strong and they told his story in a way that just words alone would never satisfy. The explanation was very warrior-like and sentimental and while Gellert didn’t agree with the youth’s opinion, he understood why Harry would feel such a connection with his scars especially given the fact that he was over fifty years away from home. So he left it be.</p><p>However, the display of power from the teen had peeked the older Wizard’s interest and fed the want for Harry to join his cause. While the young Wizard was missing in a few essential parts of his education, one of the dire parts being his complete lack of knowledge onwards, he excelled in more physical attributes of magic such as defence, transfiguration and charms. This uneven tally of his education showed Gellert more than anything that Harry had been bred and trained for war and war only...</p><p>Gellert had to convince Harry to join his cause. He just had to. Somehow, Gellert knew that whichever side Harry chose would be the ultimate winning side. So, Gellert started to wear down the teen in the only way he knew how.</p><p>Every day, Gellert would come by Harry’s establish a sort of relationship that put Harry more at ease with him. Their relationship had even gotten to the point where the teen would laugh and talk about riding on a boom as he played quiddich with his friends at school, eyes alight with memory and exhilaration which Gellert categorised of times when Harry was actually allowed to be a kid at that age. Harry even told him about Buckbeak, a beautiful hippogriff that he had been allowed to fly on in his Care of Magical Creatures class.</p><p>On one particular day, Gellert walked in on Harry waving a stick around, going through positions and stances with a serious expression and a strong form. It took the blonde a moment to realise that Harry was going through sword katas with the metal curtain pole he’d ripped off the wall. It was odd for a Wizard to be trained in swordplay, but Harry had relieved the fact that he’d taken up training when he stabbed a basilisk through the roof of its mouth in his second year and had even trained Neville - his friend - a little bit as well. The German almost wished that he could call the teen a liar, but he’d seen the memory - or a flash of it, at least - and he saw the large indent on the teen’s right arm that looked to have been caused by a giant fang… Hogwarts must have really gone down the drain from now until Harry’s generation…</p><p>When he felt that a bond was established enough between them, Gellert started to drop little hints about his cause, talking about having to hide away from the muggles and that Wizards could fix anything much faster than any muggle could. Usually, Harry would just silently nod, face showing nothing but clear disinterest in what Gellert was saying, but seemed willing to listen to the Dark Lord talk. And talk, Gellert did.</p><p>That is until a few weeks into his preaching…</p><p>“We are the superior race,” he stated as he often did when he talked about his cause, but then his tone became solum and his expression turned sad and regretful as he finished, “And if we must have war, then so be it…”</p><p>Gellert was about to go on when he heard the teen scoff. It was the only real reaction he’d had from the teen since he started trying to convince him to serve under the Grindelwald name and with his shock, he spun to face the teen. Vivid green eyes rolled with a traditional teenage attitude that was rarely seen from Harry and his arms were comfortably folded over his chest as he casually leaned against one of the stone ledges by the magically-enforced window.</p><p>Killing curse green eyes shot back to Gellert and the dark lord had to stop himself from stepping back when that shade of green settled on him with a chilling and haunting look that Gellert had never seen on the boy before.</p><p>“War?” he asked, voice leaking with bitter sarcasm as he glared at the blonde, “You don’t know the meaning,” he spat through his teeth like venom. He then lightly pushed himself off the wall, arms unfolding as he took a step closer to the German, as a bitter smile played at his lips, “I’ll tell you what war does to us Wizard kind… Five wars, back to back and overlapping in the space of a single century: three dark lord wars and two muggle world wars that we get dragged into as well. We’re a dying breed in my time, about under half the population than it is now - a couple of thousand students in Hogwarts turning into a few hundred. Traditions, teachings, magics, all of them lost to time because the people were killed before they could pass the knowledge on,” Harry explained in a cold tone as he spouted off the information that Gellert felt pain from hearing, “If you wanna talk about who’s superior, why not try to remember that they outnumber us a hundred to one! If we want to stay living in this world, then we’re gonna have to learn to share!” he shouted, anger and frustration in his tone before it seemed to sombre for something more mournful and bitter, “Death, destruction and pain. All in the name of the ‘greater good’ with no ‘good’ to have ever come out of it, just more of the same. That is what your fucking war will bring to us! So stop acting like a child and learn to live with it!” he spat out at the end, fury and pain mixed in his bright green eyes as he stared down at Gellert Grindelwald.</p><p>Honestly, Gellert would have killed the boy if he wasn’t so valuable in power. Never before had the German ever been talked to in such a way - not even when he was still in school did anyone ever speak to him in such a way. But as he stared at Harry, war-wary and still so young, he couldn’t help but wonder if his actions affected the future in such a negative way; if the war that Harry had fought in as a child soldier had been indirectly his fault, or the fault of another. If his actions changed, and he dropped the war entirely, would they be able to fight off the threat of the second dark lord war more successfully? If Gellert won the war, would he still face the same kind of future, or would it turn out for the better?</p><p>Questions ran through his mind like they never had before, making him doubt his actions, doubt his cause and ambition. For what felt like the first time since he started on this long and hard path, Gellert Grindelwald was uncertain…</p><p>Looking into the face of their future, the German felt the stirrings of guilt and sorrow for the vivid green eyes that were looking at him. They were filled with so much age, pain and loss - too much loss - that it made it hard for the dark lord to keep eye contact. This is what their children would become? War-wary and hurt?</p><p>Gellert didn’t even try to threaten the youth with death for what he said.</p><p>He was too scared that Harry would welcome it…</p><p>Spinning on his heel, Grindelwald resolved to leave the child for a time before coming back the next day to try and convince the teen, once again, of his cause and the benefits it would hold for the future.</p><p>However, just before Gellert closed the door to the luxurious prison, Harry spoke up with sombre parting words, “It may not have been your fault for the results of my time, but it certainly didn’t help anyone…”</p><p>For the rest of the day, the terrifying, powerful, visionary of a Dark Lord couldn’t get those haunted green eyes fixed into a too-young face out of his mind…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>